Alternate Ending of the Deathly Hallows
by NickyWho
Summary: What if things had turned out differently? What would happen to Ron and Hermione if they lost their best friend? R&R


**Alternate Ending of the Deathly Hallows**

**Summary: What if things had turned out differently? What would happened to Ron and Hermione if they lost their best friend?**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Everyone watched as the two spells conected and both Harry and Voldemort were thrown backwards. They shielded their eyes against the blinding light before looking back eagily once it disappeared.

There, on the ground, was the bodies of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed, running towards Harry, Ron not far behind. "Harry! Please, don't be dead! Please!"

She pulled him up, tears running down her face and onto his face. Ron fell to his knees beside her. That was two brothers that he had lost today. Ron began sobbing uncontrollably, pulling Hermione backwards so that her back was touching his chest. He hugged her tightly as he was staring at Harry - though, like Hermione, he could hardly see through his tears.

"He's gone 'Mione." He whispered into his love's ear but she shook her head firmly.

"No he isn't. He survived two killing curses, he'll survive this one too." He wanted to believe this too, he wanted to believe that Harry would just open his eyes...but this obviously wasn't like last time.

Hermione held onto Harry even tighter. "Why did they have to keep doing this to him? Why couldn't he have just had a normal life like everyone else? He would be here then!"

The rest of the great hall watched them silently. Both happy and sad. Lord Voldemort was gone, which is ofcourse something to be happy about, but so was their savior. Minerva held up her wand as a mark of respect and slowly everyone followed, untill almost everyone's wand was facing the sky in honor of the boy-who-lived.

19 years later

Hermione and Ron walked through Kings Cross hand in hand. They hadn't been back here in years, there had been no need to. Once Hogwarts was up and running again they left and never looked back. Ron paused as they got to the barrier. He was standing in the same spot Harry had been in twenty six years ago, asking his mother how to get onto the platform.

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered and he looked back at her.

He forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled a proper smile. Coming up behing them were their four children. The twins, James and Harry, went bickering about houses while Rose and Hugo sat on each of their trunks. They seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Shut up, James! I won't be in Slytherin!" Harry snapped.

James just smirked even more. "I bet you will!"

Ron saw Harry's face begin to go as red as his hair and knew it was probably a good idea to stop this before it got out of hand.

"James, leave your brother alone." He said sternly and James sighed, looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

"This is all your fault." Hermione said seriously. "Twins run in your family. It's your fault I'm going grey."

Ron just smiled. "Yes, dear."

Hugo and Rose got off their brother tunks and stood back as they ran through the barrier before running through it themselfs.

The small family walked through the platform, stopping and saying hi to other members of the DA before the train finally pulled up.

"How do you get sorted?" Harry asked nervously. "James said you have to battle a troll."

Ron smiled wistfully. "Ah, the memories."

Harry paled and James' smirk disappeared instantly. Hermione chuckled, smacking her husbands arm lightly.

"Ignore him." She told her sons. "You'll be fine. Keep out of trouble and don't start fights."  
>"But make sure you finish them."<br>"RONALD!"

The children laughed as their dad soon turned sheepish under their mothers glare.

"Okay, you're mothers right. No fighting."  
>"Or dueling." Hermione said firmly.<p>

Ron nodded in agreement before talking out of the corner of his mouth. "If you can't think of any spells just punch them in the nose."

Luckily Hermione hadn't heard, Harry and James bit their lips to stop their laughter.

They quickly kissed their parents goodbye, hoping no one had seen them, before getting on the train.

Ron held Hermione in the same way he had when they were looking down at Harry's body and kissed her head in the exact same place.

"They'll be alright, you know." Hermione said softly. "They're not like us, they'll have a normal year."  
>"Yeah." Ron whispered absently as the train pulled away. He waved to his sons as they slowly disappeared while wondering whether Harry would've had children. Would he have been there with them that day?<p>

Ron sighed, wishing things had turned out differently.

**Please review and vote for this on my poll :)**


End file.
